Hopeless
by Arvas
Summary: Stiles is a hopeless romantic with no one to romance. Will Scott be able to help his friend land the guy of his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm gonna say this takes place after season 2. Erica and Boyd never ran away and no Alpha pack. **

* * *

Stiles sighed, leaning back in his chair. He rotated the seat till he was facing Scott who was sitting on the bed reading his history textbook. The boy looked up at his friend questioningly.

"Something wrong?" Scott asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Stiles sighed again, looking very glum. Scott closed his book and stared directly at the other teen.

"Stiles, you're a terrible liar, now spill." Stiles was about to protest before he remembered their promise.

The two had known each other long enough that they'd promised, when they were kids, to be their for each other. They both knew that when one of them needed help, comfort or just to get something off of his chest they could come to each other. That's how it was when Scott's parents were getting a divorce and when Stiles' mom had died. It was a sanctuary in the chaos.

"Yeah, okay," Stiles said, gathering his thoughts. Scott waited patiently for his friend to begin, eager to hear what had been troubling Stiles. "You know what the worst part about being a hopeless romantic is?" Scott, well aware of his friends romantic woes, raised an eyebrow to the question. Stiles didn't notice and continued on with his thought.

"When you don't have someone to be romantic with." Scott shook his head taking in Stiles' words "And I don't mean like sex and stuff. I mean like someone to send love texts to, and holds hands with. Someone who I can watch movies with, who needs and loves me as much as I them. You know? Someone who appreciates the little things while also loving the big things." Stiles ran his hand through his hair and looked at his best friend, waiting for a reply. Scott knew Stiles was lonely but he didn't know it was to this extent.

"Don't worry buddy. You'll find the right girl soon enough." Scott offered his sentiment, not knowing what else to say.

"There's something else..." Scott looked at him, confused. "I'm not looking for her...because," Stiles struggled to get his words out "because I already found him..." Scott stared at his friend.

"Oh..." he said flatly "OH! Oh, okay." Scott said, Stiles' words clicking together. "That's great! Who is it? Do I know him?" Scott was excited for his friend.

"Yeah, actually, you do. But the thing is, he doesn't like me..." Stiles looked down, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

"Who? Why not?" Stiles thought about whether or not he should tell Scott. He decided that he'd already come this far, no use holding back now.

"Well Scott," Stiles let out a nervous laugh. "it's...uh...it's Derek."

Scott stared at his friend waiting for him to say he was joking. No such luck. The werewolf stood. Then sat, the stood again and started pacing. Stiles followed him with his eyes waiting for any sign of anger but Scott's face was blank. After five minutes Scott finally stopped pacing. He turned to Stiles.

"How? When? I thought you hated the guy!?" Stiles felt bad for Scott. This was a lot to take in at one time. He was, however, happy that Scott hadn't wolfed out and broken something.

"I thought so too but I guess not. It just sort of happened. One minute the guy is scaring the crap out of me and the next I can't get him out of my head." Stiles looked as confused as Scott did at the moment. "Thinking about it now I would probably say I noticed my feelings for him that night we were trapped in the pool by the Kanima." Scott was nodding his head, listening to every word Stiles spoke. He didn't say a word and Stiles was afraid he'd made a mistake.

"Okay," Scott said, looking determined. "If you want Derek Hale, we'll get you Derek Hale! But we're gonna need a little help," Scott said pulling out his phone.

Stiles didn't like the sound of that, and he really didn't like the look on Scott's face. His mouth hung wide open and he was at a loss for words. A rare occurrence in his life. Stiles tried to protest but Scott said he already had a plan. The teen groaned, regretting his decision to tell Scott.

Scott typed furiously on his phone quickly alerting those he would need for his plan. If his friend liked Derek then by golly it was his job to do something about it.

"It's my job as your best friend," Scott said cheerfully. Stiles threw his hands up in defeat. Seeing that arguing was useless. "You'll thank me later." he flashed a grin at Stiles.

"Doubt it."

* * *

**I think this is mostly going to be fluff, with hints of some "mature" content but nothing explicit. Please review and tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Could care less either way? Let me know. Also if you have any idea on how Stiles could romance Derek or vice versa, share woth the rest of the class. It could be inspire me and I'll give you credit. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my people! Here's the infamous chapter 2! Read on, dear viewer, read on.**

**Also I don't own Teen Wolf, and all mistakes are my own, though I've tried to fix as many as I can.  
**

* * *

"Scott, what's this about?" Isaac asked taking a seat on the couch. Stiles looked at him then back at the ground. Scott continued texting furiously.

"I'll explain it all when everyone gets here." Stiles groaned.

How did he let Scott talk him into this. Not only was he gonna tell everyone about his feelings for Derek but Scott was gonna get the rest of the pack to help him help Stiles to romance Derek. Stiles looked like he wanted to throw up. Isaac noticed and scooted a little further from the anxious teen.

A knock on the front door caused the three boys to look up. Scott smiled and went to answer the door. He returned followed by the rest of the pack minus Derek. Stiles was less than pleased when he saw Peter, or as he called hom in his head, Creeper, walk in smiling mischievously. Scott motioned for everyone to sit down so he could start. Erica and Boyd took the love seat, Lydia and Jackson sat next to Isaac on the couch, Allison sat on the other armchair by Stiles, and Peter, Stiles noticed, stood in a corner away from the group.

"Why did you call us here McCall?" Jackson said, annoyed. Lydia looked nervously at Peter, who smiled back at her. She looked away in disgust.

"Yeah? And how can we have a pack meeting without our Alpha?" Erica chimed.

"I called this emergency pack meeting to discuss something very important with you all. Stiles?" Scott, along with everyone else, turned to look at his best friend. Stiles continued to stare at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with any of them. Scott sighed.

"Our friend and pack mate is having some trouble," Scott began but was cut off.

"Scott," Stiles said rising from his seat. He figured he should be the one to spill the beans. "I'll take it from here." Scott nodded and moved aside and let his friend speak. Stiles looked at the faces of the pack staring back at him. Most of them looked confused, others were annoyed, Peter just looked creepy.

"So, I've come to a realization of sorts," Stiles said scratching the back of hos head. "You see...well it's...hmm..." Stiles struggled to find the right words.

"Stiles, spit it out," Lydia said flipping her hair.

"Right. Right okay so the thing is I...I kinda...have feelings for...Derek." Stiles dropped hos head waiting for their reactions. When no one spoke he looked up. Every one's face was now looking annoyed as if they were still waiting for him to get to the point.

"Yeah, no shit captain obvious." Jackson spat. "Can I go now?"

"No!" Scott said glaring at the teen, who sat back down glaring right back at him. Erica spoke next.

"Is that all you brought us here to say?" she said in a tone similar to Jackson's. "Because if so you pretty much wasted everyone's time. I think I speak for everyone here when I say we all already knew." She looked around getting nods of agreement from everyone.

Stiles looked at them all in disbelief. "Wha...how?" he stammered.

"It's kind of obvious," Allison said garnering more nods from the pack.

"Seriously, the sexual tension between the two of you is ridiculous." Boyd said flatly. Stiles was beginning to get flustered, so was Scott. How had everyone but him seen this thing between his best friend and his alpha.

"So you all knew?" Scott asked. Every one replied in a unison yeah. "Why didn't anybody tell me?" Scott felt left out.

"We thought you knew and were just choosing to ignore it," Isaac said honestly. "Did you really have no idea?" Scott shook his head no. He had never seen anything to indicate that Stiles liked Derek. He felt like a bad friend.

"Aww, it's okay sweetie," Allison said rubbing his arm. He looked at her and smiled weakly. Stiles felt awkward still standing on the middle of the room. He moved to the side.

"Now can we go?" Jackson said standing.

"No!" Scott moved to the center of the group again. Everyone groaned. "The reason I called you all here is because I want to help Stiles wooh Derek." All the girls and Isaac looked like their interest was peaked. Boyd was stoic as always. Jackson looked annoyed as ever, and Peter. Well, Peter was still looking like a creeper.

"I like the sound of that!" Erica said raising an eyebrow. Stiles gulped. Erica being interested was never a good thing.

"So what's the plan?" Allison said excitedly. She leaned in closer taking in every word.

"Well we're gonna create a situation where Stiles and Derek are left alone and then BAM! Instant romance." Scott folded his arms looking very proud of his plan of action. Everyone, including Stiles, looked at him in disbelief.

"That's a terrible plan Scott." Lydia said looking up from her phone. Scott frowned. He had spent all day working on that plan. He looked to Allison for support but she offered none. She mouthed an apology to him but also thought it was a really bad plan.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Scott looked around the room looking for volunteers.

"We could hold Stiles hostage and make it so that Derek is the only one who can save him." Allison offered

"I'm noy some damsel in distress," Stiles said offended.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Boyd said looking for a sensible solution.

"No that'll never work," Erica said "Derek doesn't have emotions." Stiles chuckled. "I know! We can get Deaton to make a love potion and we slip it to Derek." Stiles frowned at her. He didn't want to have to drug Derek to be with him and he was pretty sure love potions didn't exist. Then again his best friend was a werewolf.

"No that wouldn't work. Even is love potions were real we would never be able to sneak it to Derek." Lydia chimed. "

"Why don't we all come up with our own plan and we'll try them all?" Isaac offered. Everyone seemed to agree.

"Okay fine," Scott said. We'll each come up with a plan to get Stiles and Derek together. And yes EVERYONE is going to help." Scott said looking directly at Jackson. He grumbled under his breath but other than that, didn't object.

"Why do I get the feeling this is gonna suck worse than being paralyzed by the Kanima," Stiles said when everyone had left. Scott looked at his friend and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry. It's gonna be great. You'll be thanking us in no time." Scott clearly had no idea how much Stiles wanted to punch him at the moment. "Well I'll see you later, I have to go make a better plan." Scott said enthusiastically, the front door closing behind him. Stiles sighed. His stomach was turning inside out.

"Well this was informative." Peter said still leaning up against the wall. Stiles jumped, having thought everyone was gone. Peter chuckled cooly. "I'm sure my nephew won't be able to resist your charm much longer." he teased. Stiles glared daggers at the older man.

"Out. Now. Before I fill every opening you have with Wolfsbane." Peter smiled and obliged the young teen. He called back as he was closing the door.

"I think you guys would make a cute couple." The door clicked shut and Stiles was left alone. He shivered.

"Man, he gives me the creeps!"

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Review and let me know. And if you have an idea for a plan for a pack member(s) let me know. I'll be sure to give credit if I use your idea. Is there anyone else you'd like to see help Stiles with his problem? **


End file.
